


no refunds

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo is running a kissing booth and that's enough for Akaashi to go weak in the knees.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	no refunds

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim bc i realised that its gonna be valentines day tmr and omfg i love this ship so much that i WILL go down with it

Akaashi didn’t know what he expected when Bokuto practically begged him on his knees to go to Nekoma’s festival which would be held on Valentine’s Day. He only agreed to this because he really didn’t want to make a scene in the middle of Fukurodani’s hallways. What he wasn’t expecting though, was Kuroo sitting inside a poorly made kissing booth with a ‘50 ¥ per kiss !!!’ sign plastered on the front.

Kuroo looks different today. He’s not in his volleyball clothes which Akaashi’s only ever seen him wearing. Instead, he’s in his standard Nekoma uniform, his tie hanging a little too loose around his neck. He also doesn’t have his usual bedhead at the moment—it’s slightly combed down and isn’t sticking out as wildly anymore. Akaashi is convinced that Yaku tamed the wild hair himself because he remembers the libero saying ‘How can that sleazebag be attractive with that mess on his head?’ It didn’t really work though seeing how there are still some loose strands here and there.

He isn’t surprised that there are actually students lining up in front of the booth. Well, come  _ on _ , it’s Kuroo Tetsurou he’s talking about here; the smart tall volleyball captain with the hottest fucking face. Akaashi realises that the Nekoma captain is only giving out light pecks on the cheeks, but that alone is already more than enough to get girls swooning.

The setter doesn’t even realise that he’d been staring until the boy sitting in the booth beckons him over with a lazy grin. A light pink tints the tip of his ears when he becomes aware that he’s been caught. Akaashi quickly turns around to face Bokuto who has been trying to win a stuffed owl at a ring toss stall. He lightly taps the shoulder of his best friend. “Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san called us over to his booth.”

Bokuto turns around and gives Akaashi a pout. “But, Akaashi, I haven’t won the owl yet.”

Akaashi sighs. “We can come back later. I’ll help you with it too.”

“Hey, hey, hey! This is why you’re my best friend.”

Akaashi only offers a light smile before turning and walking maybe just a little too fast to where Kuroo is. “Well, aren’t you excited to see him. Wouldn’t blame you though. It  _ is _ Valentine’s Day. Do you think he has something for you?”

Akaashi blushes as he hears the words. “Kuroo-san and I aren’t together. He’s just a friend.”

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” Bokuto lifts one of his eyebrows suggestively. “You two got real close during the last camp. Even Hinata asked me if you two were seeing each other. You even bickered with him. You never do that type of stuff!”

The second year suddenly thinks that his own uniform is a little constricting as his face continues to heat up. He doesn’t dare answer Bokuto anymore, afraid of what will slip past his lips. It’s only a matter of second until they reach Kuroo’s booth and Akaashi can feel his feet getting heavier. Does he want to face the older in a kissing booth? He doesn’t know. Will he pay him for a kiss? Probably. Will he do it again? Definitely. 

Akaashi can feel his brain short circuit as he stands behind two girls who are giggling as they each receive a light peck on the cheek from Kuroo. He can also feel the jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach.  _ Stop it! He isn’t yours.  _ His thoughts are cut short when Bokuto yells from his side. “Bro!”

Kuroo stands up from his stool inside the booth and greets both him and Bokuto. “Bro! Nice to see that you’ve tagged along too, Keiji.”

“I told you not to call me that, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi says, unamused.

“And I told you to drop the ‘san’. Honestly, I'm hurt, Keiji. Are we not friends?” Kuroo puts a hand on his chest in mock hurt can Akaashi rolls his eyes, but there’s already a small smile threatening to play on his lips.

“Yo, how did you even end up doing this?” Bokuto asks as he pokes the jar of coins on Kuroo’s left.

The Nekoma captain sighs. “The volleyball club had to contribute something to the festival and we were really lazy so this was the only thing we came up with. If you’re asking how  _ I  _ ended up being the one that has to do this shit, please don’t. Let’s just say I lost the most idiotic bet of all time.”

“Wait a fucking minute, that kid is trying to win my owl! Akaashi, stay here! I have a toddler to beat.” Bokuto rushes off in the direction of the ring toss stall once again.

Akaashi can only stare with disbelief as his best friend disappears into the crowd once again. He turns his attention towards Kuroo who is already looking at him with that stupid lazy-eyed stare. “So, Keiji, why don’t you support us and buy a kiss.”

Akaashi scoffs, trying to stay cool and ignore the blush which is starting to creep up his neck again. “As if.”

“Don’t you think that it’s worth it? It isn’t even that expensive.”

“I’d rather not kiss you.”

“I’m hurt, really.”

“You’re annoying.”

“I prefer the word hot.”

“Ew, no.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you’re pretty cute.”

Akaashi’s eyes widen and he’s definitely in a deep shade of crimson now. Kuroo Tetsurou just called him cute. He’s going to die and the man in front of him will be the cause of it. He’s too embarrassed to say anything but then Kuroo looks up at him from his stool with a smirk. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Akaashi can’t find it in himself to answer. He doesn’t have to though because Kuroo speaks up again. “Let’s make a deal, Keiji. I’ll give you a sample kiss for free and if you like it you have to pay for another one. Sounds good?”

“Fine.” Akaashi answers with a slight pout on his face. He admits that he’s slightly flustered from the offer but he can’t just back it down.

Kuroo slowly rises from his seat and it feels like he’s towering over Akaashi even though it’s only a mere 5 centimetre height difference. Akaashi shudders when the older slowly leans down to give him a peck on his right cheek. Kuroo’s lips linger there for a few seconds before slowly pulling back and Akaashi can feel it burning a spot in his skin.

“So, how’d you like it? I can tell that you aren’t disappointed by the look on your face so just pay up already.” Kuroo says and Akaashi thinks that he sounds like a really pushy insurance agent right now.

Akaashi doesn’t reply. He only fishes out a 50 yen coin from his pocket and drops it in the jar. Kuroo’s smirk deepens and he hooks his fingers under Akaashi’s chin to tilt his head up. He then whispers in the younger’s ear, “Thank you for your purchase.”

Before Akaashi knew it, a pair of lips smashes into his and he immediately kisses back. God, how much has he longed for this to happen. They kiss for a hot minute before Kuroo pulls back. There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips and Akaashi feels like he could have done that forever.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed your purchase. Come back next time.” Kuroo whispers in his ear again. 

Akaashi hurriedly fumbles around for loose change and drops it into the glass jar. Kuroo groans, satisfied with Akaashi’s reaction. He quickly keeps the glass jar inside the booth before climbing out of the booth and dragging Akaashi to the bathroom.

He presses Akaashi’s back against the wall and cages him in on either side with his arms. He licks his lips and mutters, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Keiji.” and continues to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow. “You’re mine now, by the way. Just a heads up.”

Akaashi internally admits that he’s really fucking in love.

**Author's Note:**

> omake:
> 
> the bet that kuroo lost was that he had to admit he didnt have feelings for fukurodani's sleepy eyed setter while looking yaku in the eye but he just cant lie to yakkun so this chaos ensued.


End file.
